


How Long

by DCUniverseGurl



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/F, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCUniverseGurl/pseuds/DCUniverseGurl
Summary: I tried.  I swear *sigh* I really did.  It took me way longer than necessary to write this. Anyway. The story is written to the sing, How Long by Charlie Puth. *closes eyes and dies* I tried.





	How Long

**Author's Note:**

> I really did try, but listen to it with the song playing. Its supposed to be in time with the song. I hope.

I come into our apartment, still in my suit, exhausted. I close the door behind me and look up to see you sitting on the loveseat across from the TV. I take off my helmet and approach you. 

"Babe, you okay?" I ask, cautiously. You get up amd walk over to me with the tears in your eyes, your make-up smeared, and clothes crinkled.

"Why?" You ask. It immediately dawned on me on why you were crying. 

"How did you find out?"

"Roy told me." You emphasize. "How could you do this to me?"

"I'll admit. I was wrong. What else can I say, girl? Can't you blame my head and not my heart?" I plead with you. You turn away from me.

"I was drunk. I was gone. That don't make it right but, promise there were no feelings involved." I explain.

You said, "Boy tell me honestly. Was it real or just for show?" You gesture to me and rolls your eyes.

You said, "Save your apologies. Baby, I just gotta know! How long has this been going on?" You anunciate watch word by jabbing your finger on my chest  

"You've been creepin around on me while you're calling me baby! How long has this been going on? You've been acting so shady!"

"Shady?"

I've been feelin it lately!" I watch you pace around the room. 

"Baby..." I intervene. 

"I'll admit. It was my fault, but you've got to believe me. When I say it only happened once!" You shake your head and walk away. 

I grab your arm, "I tried. I tried, but you'll never see that you're only one I wanna love!" 

You said, "Tell me, honestly. Was it real or just for show?" You wipe your eyes. 

You said, "Save your apologies. I just gotta know. How. Long. Has. This. Been. Going. On? You've been creepin around on me while you're calling me "baby." You mock. You circle me. 

"How long has this been going on? You've been acting so shady."

"Shady?" I question. 

"I've been feelin it lately, baby." You look down dejected. 

"Baby!" I pull you in for a hug, but you resist. 

" How long has been going on, baby?" You start getting angrier. You push me and I grab your wrists.

"You gotta go tell me now." You try to pull away, but I keep my hold on you. You slowly lose your fight and slump down.

You said, "Boy, tell me honestly. Was it real or just for show?" You sigh quietly. 

You said, "Save your apologies. Baby, I just gotta know. How long has this been going on..." I pull you in a hug and you let yourself be hugged by me, the man that broke your heart. 

"You've been creepin around on me while you're calling me "baby." You pull away from me. 

"How long has this been going on? You've been acting so shady." You grab your things. 

"Shady?" I ask, confused. 

"I've been feeling lately, Babe" You start towards the door. Your words swirl through my mind. I try to get you back towards my arms. 

"How long has this been going on, Baby?" You pull open the door as everything you said moments ago become clear. 

"You gotta go tell me now." You step outside. 

"I've been feelin it lately, baby." You pause. 

"Goodbye Jason." You close the door and leave me alone.


End file.
